Those Treasured Moments
by Fictionnaire
Summary: Post SWAK... Kate and Tony get together, but things don't go as planned... Tony goes on a downward spiral and the Team's having trouble sticking together.
1. Chapter 1

Treasured Moments

_**Treasured Moments**_

Tony was absolutely thrilled to be out of the hospital and back in his own apartment. He still felt really awful, but the idea of living off the hospital food was quite revolting. The weather felt cool enough to wear full pajamas and a robe. He winced as he began another coughing fit, the chest and lungs still needed time to heal. When he finished coughing his head went into a spin.

_Knock knock knock._

Tony answered the door, "Hello Kate." He greeted with a smile, "Come right in… So what brings you down this neck of the woods?"

"I came here to see how you were doing?" Kate said, "And come to share some chicken soup with you." That wasn't the only reason. Spending time under quarantine, watching her friend, no lover, dying before her eyes convinced her that their time was precious.

"I'll get a couple of plates." Tony tried to hide a coughing fit by doing it quietly.

"Let me take care of you." Kate said, "You still sound pretty sick."

"Gee, thanks Kate." Tony replied but sat back down.

"Why don't you put on a movie?" Kate asked from the kitchen. She had trouble finding her way around a man's kitchen.

"I don't think I have one that you'd be interested in." He looked through his video collection that consisted of B grade movies, old television shows and a few romantic comedies thrown in that he had picked up from somewhere, "How about Undercover Blues?" Tony asked, "That's a nice movie."

"Sure Tony." Kate said as she heated the soup in the microwave and waited patiently for it to beep, "What's it about?"

"This couple who have a baby and are spies." Tony said, "They get asked to do one more job and well… The rest you'll have to find out." He called from the living area.

"It sounds alright."_ DING!_ Kate took the soup out and poured it into two plates and brought them into the living room and sat down, "Here's yours Tony."

Tony didn't feel like eating, his appetite had still refused to return but Kate's motherly persistence wasn't to be argued, "Thanks Kate." There was a weak smile. The chicken soup was way better than the hospital's food, "Hmm… Orgasmic." Tony laughed.

Kate laughed to. Probably just a couple of weeks ago she would've seen that statement as annoying as ever. It was funny how things quickly changed and instead of fighting it, she rolled with it, "Thank you Tony. I think that's the best compliment my chicken soup has ever got."

Tony shrugged as he struggled to finish it all, "I think I've had enough."

Kate took the plates over to the sink and sat back down, "Are you feeling ok?" Kate noted the dark rings under his eyes.

"I just feel tired." He said sleepily.

"Just go to bed." Kate replied.

"I have company." Tony said, "It's rude to fall asleep when you have company."

They watched the movie to the point where Tony had fallen asleep against her shoulder. It was almost a shame to wake him but she had to get up and work in the morning, "Tony." She shook his shoulder.

He moaned when he woke up, "Huh?"

"I have to go home." Kate replied, "And you have to get a good night's sleep."

"Can you come around tomorrow night?" Tony asked as he stood up, "I really like your company."

Kate stared at him for a moment with eyes wide. There was nothing provocative about it and there didn't seem to be any ulterior motive behind it, "Sure… Why not?"

"I'll cook for you though… Ok?" Tony asked.

"Sure thing." Kate answered, "So I guess I can expect pizza or something." They shared a laugh with each other. It felt so natural and she loved it.

* * *

_**3 Nights Later**_

"I must say you're looking a lot better." Kate said, it was the end of the week and this time she didn't have to rush home in the evening. She could stay there as long as Tony would allow.

"I see you brought even more chicken soup." His eyes beamed. Not just at the soup but at his nurse nightingale, "You're a lifesaver." He smiled at her.

Kate was surprised that she liked watching movies with Tony. Maybe it was just the company, but they were enjoyable almost like a glimpse deeply into what he's about, "Why don't you pick out one of your favorites Tony?" Kate asked as she noticed that Tony was trying to pick out the ones he thought they would both enjoy, but he was running out of them.

"You might want to think twice about saying that." Tony chuckled. Every time he laughed it seemed to bring with it a coughing fit. But at least they were getting bearable, "You might not like it."

"Try me." Kate challenged as she waited for him to put the movie on. Tony had refused to tell her what movie he was putting on. But almost regretted when it turned out that he'd stuck in a movie called Army Of Darkness but was surprised when the name Bruce Campbell came up, "Wow I like that guy."

"You know of Bruce Campbell?" Tony asked with his eyes wide.

"My niece use to love this show called, 'Adventures of Brisco County Junior' or something like that." Kate said, "And I liked him in Lois and Clark."

All through the movie they subconsciously inched closer to each other until they were almost touching. Who would have thought that Army Of Darkness would bring them close? "Why did you stay with me in quarantine Kate?"

"I didn't want you to be alone." Kate turned to face him, "You were scared."

"But you could've gotten sick." Tony whispered, "You could have died because of who you are. I'm sorry Kate… I'm sorry for ever objectifying you. I'm sorry for every time I made you feel bad. Hell, let's just say I'm sorry for everything." He maintained eye contact but momentarily looked away before leaning in for a kiss. He thought that Kate would pull out. Kate's first instinct was to back away from Tony, but she stayed and enjoyed the moment as she kissed him back, "I love you Kate." The words came out easily which he found surprising.

"I love you to Tony." Kate replied, putting to rest any fears about her not feeling the same way. She smiled, things were going to get interesting down the office that was for sure. Hiding anything from Gibbs was downright impossible.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony felt that if he had to spend one more day at home, "resting" he was going to go insane. He was feeling good enough to get out and about but gradually began to feel worse as the day progressed. Gibbs had caught up with him in the elevator. It wasn't spoken, but the concern for his senior agent was apparent.

"You still have a week left Dinozzo." Gibbs said to him without looking, "You look horrible."

"Thanks Boss." Tony chuckled lightly, "I feel the best I've ever felt." He wasn't about to go back home and spend anymore time recuperating. It was great to be amongst the team again and they greeted him exuberantly, "Hi guys." He said as he sat down. It felt great to sit down that was for sure.

_Hey Kate... Thanks for your chicken soup. Yummy, you want to come around and I'll show you my boomstick... PS: Want to check out a movie._

Kate put a hand to her mouth to stifle a laugh.

_Boomstick? It's more like a twig. I don't know about seeing a movie. Might have to check my schedule... You should get better movies though. Hey you ok Tony? You're not looking too good._

Tony shook his head at the message that came across his screen. When Gibbs came into the area from the landing, they quickly closed their message windows and pretended to be working on something remotely important while trying to avoid looking at each other. It was obvious that there was something up.

"Gear up people." He said as he passed by.

"Yes boss." Tony replied, "It sounds important... I guess I better cancel my date with Mary Anne." He said out loud as he took his weapon and badge from the drawer.

"You're right Dinozzo." Gibbs said in his usual impatient tone as they entered the elevator.

"Is Mary Anne the pole dancer or the cheerleader?" Kate asked as the two tried to act as normal as possible.

"Actually, it's Mary Anne the nurse." Tony answered smiling.

"It's hard to keep track of all your flings Tony." Kate responded.

Gibbs smacked Tony at the back of the head and did the same thing to Kate, "Keep your minds on the job you two." He snapped. They tried not to laugh as they looked over the car.

* * *

"Run." Was all that Gibbs said. It was a tone that couldn't be ignored. He'd spotted an explosive device that was hooked onto the radio. It turned into a free for all as they all attempted to make for cover. The car exploded sending a wave of heat through the area, "Everyone Ok?" Gibbs asked, "Everyone answer... now!"

Kate dusted herself off and helped Mcgee to his feet, "Fine here." Kate said and she looked around for Tony, "Tony?" She called out.

"Dinozzo?!" Gibbs said.

Tony raised his hands to the edge of the grassed area and pulled himself across, "Hey Boss." He coughed, "When I said I felt better than ever... I was lying." His face hit the ground as he fell unconscious.

Kate and Gibbs picked up the unconscious Tony and dragged him to the car, "Jesus Dinozzo." Gibbs said as they placed him in the car and he was just coming to, "Kate... Boss... Mcgee?" He asked, "Everyone alright?"

Kate couldn't help but smile.

"Have you eaten anything Dinozzo?" Gibbs asked showing his concern that he rarely showed, he picked up Mcgee's Chinese takeaway and placed it down in front of Tony, "Eat." It was a direct order.

Tony shrugged his shoulders in defeat, "I'm taking you home." Kate said to him.

"That's a good idea." Gibbs said, "You're no good to us the way you are Dinozzo. Take that week and that's an order."

"Yes Boss." Tony replied as he gingerly stood to his feet.

Kate took her bag, "I'll take you home and get you to bed." She didn't think before speaking.

"Geez Kate." Tony leaped at the opportunity, "Usually I'll jump at that, but I think Mary Anne would be so jealous."

Mcgee shook his head, he found their banter so amusing.

They stepped into the elevator... "You didn't have to do that." Tony said to Kate.

Kate kissed him and could feel the heat of his body radiating onto hers... Their hands almost ended up feeling all over the place. Tony allowed his body to be pressed against the wall, he felt as if he didn't have the energy to take the control position so he had let her take the lead.

"Hang up." He said as he tried to catch his breath, "Oh man."

"Tony?" She asked. Kate looked at him catching his breath.

"This sucks..." He breathed deeply, "I'm good. We should continue this another time."

"Let's get you into bed." Kate it wasn't a mistake this time, part of her had always wondered what he'd be like in the sack with such youthful experience under his belt. But would rather wait till he's fully recovered to find that out and it was obvious that Tony always mentally measured every woman.

"Kate?" Tony asked.

"Yes Tony?"

"This is great." Tony just said.

* * *

_**Back To Work**_

Kate threw the balled up paper into the bin. She'd given up counting how many of these were thrown in her direction from across the floor. Kate was busy typing and Tony was busy trying to annoy her.

_Bling: I think I liked it better when you were sick Tony_

Tony smiled in her direction after reading the message. There were a lot of times spent sending each other messages and a few chance meetings in the elevators. And all the time trying to avoid any suspicious gazes from the other NCIS agents. There were a couple of times when they were almost caught out by their boss but managed to stay out of trouble.

Gibbs walked by and stuck his hand out to catch the flying ball of paper. Tony swallowed hard as he placed it in front of him, "You want to think again before throwing that Dinozzo?" Gibbs was clearly annoyed, "Take these down to Abby."

"Yes Boss." Tony stood up and took the files as soon as his back turned Gibbs brought his hand up and smacked him against the back of the head.

"Good to have you back Dinozzo." He said just loud enough for him to hear it.

"Thanks Boss." Tony said.

Tony almost fell backwards avoiding the oncoming train that was Abby. She embraced him in a hug, "I missed you Tony. How you doing? Better? I was thinking about you."

"Hey Abbs." Tony answered the questions, "I miss you to and yes I'm all better." He couldn't help but smile, for a goth she was extremely upbeat, "Gibbs asked me to drop these down for you."

"Thanks Tony." She said in her overly energetic way.

"You're welcome." Tony said, "Oh and I missed you to. I really did."

"Thanks." Abby said getting back to work.

_**The Rooftop**_

The shootout had been intense and Kate, Gibbs and Tony were still standing on the roof with their weapons drawn. It had been successful and they were just about to get down.

"Great work Dinozzo." Gibbs said because of his quick actions which probably prevented them all from getting killed.

Tony smiled sheepishly, "Wow Gibbs, I thought I'd die be-" Kate started to say. A single shot from some distance away. Tony saw the blood start dripping from a forehead wound and she slumped to the ground.

Gibbs went running in the direction where the bullet was fired from according to it's mentally calculated trajectory. But there was nothing, either the shooter had made a quick getaway or the shooter was some distance away. A sniper.

There was not much he could do right now, Gibbs knew that right now there was someone who needed him right there right now, "Dinozzo." Gibbs said to the agent.

Dinozzo was kneeling down beside her and doing CPR, "Call an ambulance Boss." He screamed at Gibbs, "She's still alive."

Gibbs looked down and saw the lifeless eyes looking at the sky, "She's gone Tony." He knelt beside him.

"She was breathing... I saw her chest moving." Tony had stopped and now was sitting down trying not to cry and show the forbidden weakness in front of his boss.

"She's gone." Gibbs said with a degree of caution, "Anthony."

"Yes Boss?"

Tony could hear him talking but nothing was making any sense. Somehow they'd manage to get down to the ground from the roof. Tony thought that Gibbs must have driven them back to the NCIS since there was endless paperwork to be filled out and questions that needed to be answered. Just when things were looking up for a serious relationship, somebody saw fit to take it away from him.


	3. Chapter 3

T

Tony Dinozzo did his best to avoid everybody. A couple of times he'd tried to ditch Gibbs and get some alone time but that seemed to be an impossible task with Gibbs seemingly tagging him.

"I'm good." Tony said, trying to drop some subtle hints.

"I know you are Dinozzo." Gibbs said flatly.

"I'm just going to drop this off to Abbs." Tony held up the evidence. His mind wondered to the other members. How would Abby be acting? And Mcgee? Even though Gibbs maintained the cold exterior, he must be tearing up inside, "Then it's on to fill out the reports and get them off."

The rest of the elevator ride was completed in silence and soon they were in the forensic office. The usual upbeat music had been replaced by an unearthly quietness. Abby went to console Tony first. She'd always seen him as a sibling than anything else and always treated him as such, "Back off there." Tony had just avoided the hug, "There's some work needed to be taken care of." He said, "I'm sure that this is more of a priority than anything else." Abby took the samples of dirt that Gibbs had picked up from the rooftop from Tony's hands, "Let's see what turns up."

"I'm sorry Tony." Abby said.

"I don't want to hear it." Tony snapped, "Just don't… Ok? Just get the results through ASAP." Tony left to head to the elevator.

"Gibbs?" Abby said.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it like that." Gibbs allowed her to press her body against his for comfort, "Are you ok Abbs?"

"You're like the father right?" Abby said, "And we're the kids. Tony and I you'll be here?"

"What about Mcgee?" Even though he hadn't been part of the team for all that long, the close knit workings meant the team bond grew strong. Abby's eyes narrowed in intense concentration before changing every so often, "Relax Abby…"

"Just keep an eye on them up there." Abby ordered quietly.

"I will." Gibbs rested his chin on her hair, "I promise." Nobody had to order him to. He wasn't about to let the senior agent out of his… "I have to go now Abby."

"Call me. Visit me… E-mail me." Abby called out to the retreating Gibbs.

The bullpen was an empty place when Gibbs entered. He almost didn't see Mcgee watching him from behind the computer, "You alright Mcgee?" He asked as he looked around.

"Yeah." Mcgee answered.

Gibbs nodded, "Where's Dinozzo?" Gibbs asked him as he drunk some of his coffee.

"He came through, grabbed his gear and left." Mcgee answered.

"You let him leave Mcgee?" Gibbs asked without facing him, the corners of his mouth twitched a little… Though he knew the young agent wouldn't have been able to stop him from going, "I just want to have a word with everybody before you lot head off." He dialed in Dinozzo's number but got his voicemail instead, "Dinozzo… This is Gibbs, I need you to come back to work as soon as you get this. Call me when you get this message." He hung up. There was one thing that Gibbs really hated and that was talking to answering machines. But, this didn't come as too much of a shock. If Tony didn't wish to speak to anyone of course his phone would be switched off.

"I'm sorry." Mcgee said but it was only met by an inaudible grunt from his superior.

"Stay here." Gibbs said, "Until I get back… Nobody is to leave. Think you can handle that Mcgee?" He didn't mean for it to sound it the way it did.

"Yeah." Mcgee answered.

There was nobody in Dinozzo's home or at his usual hangouts that he talked about at lengths. Even though his constant mentioning of clubs, bars and theatres got on his nerves he always listened even when he was pretending to ignore him. With each passing minute, Gibbs began to get more concerned. It was well into the night before Gibbs stepped back into the bullpen.

He was greeted by a solemn silence that usually followed a death of a team member in any group, "So?" He asked. This was a part of being a team leader that he'd always found uncomfortable… Personal time, "Who wants to start?"

Abby looked around and to the elevator, someone was missing, "Where's Tony?" She asked, "Gibbs?"

"He's around." It was a lie… Usually Gibbs was best at hiding his lies but when it came to Ducky, the man who knew him best, there was no hiding anything.

The group shared some treasured moments about Kate but nothing seemingly too deep. It was still early days and maybe they needed to sort their feelings out before they can be shared and the missing team member didn't seem to help matters.

"Jethro." Ducky said when the others had left, "I use to play poker with an interesting group of people… CIA people I believe they were, made for a very interesting poker night that's for sure. Anyway, when someone plays against people that are far superior at the game the skills vastly improve."

"What's your point Ducky?" Gibbs asked as he sat down at Kate's desk.

"Poker is all about reading people… You're lying Jethro." Ducky accused Gibbs.

Gibbs sighed, "That transparent am I?"

"So where's Anthony?" Ducky asked.

Gibbs took his time before answering, "I don't know." He avoided eye contact. That was troubling Ducky for a start since Gibbs never avoided eye contact, "I've looked in places that Dinozzo has mentioned."

"If he doesn't want to be found Jethro… Anthony wouldn't hang around the usual places." Ducky had only echoed what Gibbs was thinking, "I'm worried about him Jethro."

"I am too." Gibbs replied sitting back in the chair, "I know people think I treat him badly, but that's not what I'm doing… I've always –." The phone at his desk rung loudly which interrupted the conversation. He walked over to the phone and picked it up, "NCIS… Jethro Gibbs."

_I'm not sure about this… We have someone in bad shape here and I have his wallet. He has an NCIS ID._

Gibbs held a finger out to stop Ducky from leaving, "Who is this? And where and who's the agent?" As if he needed to ask. The way the man on the end spoke, it didn't sound like good news.

_It's an Agent Anthony Dinozzo… He's at Langly Park Bar. As I say, he's in pretty bad shape. I have his keys but I don't think he'd be able to even make it out of here and into a cab on his own power._

"Keep him there… I don't care what you have to do just keep him there." Gibbs said to him and hung up.

Ducky and Gibbs left the bullpen in such a hurry.

* * *

"Hey barkeep." Dinozzo was half resting on the bar and was just managing to keep his head up straight, "Another round." He pointed to a note he had on the bar.

"I think you have just had about enough." The bartender observed, "Look, why don't you have some water or something."

"Yeah I know, hangovers are like bloody hell." Tony said, "Dying of thirst is like having a… Hangover that finally kills you." He said, "So thanks for the advice but no thanks buddy. Great knowledge courtesy of A Beau- beauty, beautiful mind." Tony chuckled, "I can relate obscure movie quotes but I can't keep a girl by my side."

"Is this what this is all about?" The bartender asked, "A broken heart?"

"Just do your job buddy and keep those drinks coming." Tony ordered, "Come on."

The bartender shook his head, "I can't in faith serve you anymore drinks." He told Tony.

"The hell with this." Tony said. Clearly annoyed that the bar was closing in around him which seemed to be like the way life was treating him, "I'll pick something on the way home." Tony just managed to stand on his feet but looked like he was about to drop. He began frantically searching through his pockets, "Where's my wallet?" He asked to thin air. He turned around and saw the bartender shaking his wallet, "Hey, that's mine." Tony snatched it from it's grasp, "Thank you."

Tony stumbled through the entrance and waited at the side of the road looking each way, trying to decide which way was the best to go. But there was no way standing out. It was a difficult choice to make. He stopped when he saw Kate standing before him.

"Kate?" Tony asked.

"Is this what you planning for yourself Tony?" Kate told him, "I thought you were better than that Tony."

"What do you know? What does anyone know?" Tony asked before one of his legs decided to entangle with the other causing him to slip against the side of the building and ended up sitting down. It was true, nobody could understand him.

"Dinozzo." A voice broke through the internal bickering, "Dinozzo?"

"Boss." Tony slurred the word as he looked up, "I seem to have fallen." He leant against the wall and climbed to his feet, "What brings you down to this part of town boss?"

"Looking for you Dinozzo." Gibbs answered.

"Ahh Doctor Ducky." Tony said, "Anyway I'm good… Goodbye, going home." He gave a little wave before attempting to turn around and walk away.

Gibbs managed to stop him from falling once more, "You're coming with us."

"Let go of me!" Tony yelled, "God… Leave me alone and I'll be fine, ok?"

"Get in the goddamn car Dinozzo. I'm your boss so get your sorry ass into the car." Gibbs ordered him.

"Yes Boss." Gibbs was just able to make out the words as Ducky opened the door for the stumbling Tony, "Whatever you say."

* * *

Ducky had been dropped back off at the NCIS HQ so he was able to drive home. Gibbs drove Tony to his place. Tony just continuously looked out the window, the night air was sobering him up a little.

"I treated Kate terribly." Tony said, "I treated her like meat. But I didn't see her that way. Nobody knew this, but I loved her Boss." He leant back in the seat and looked at the roof, "She was wonderful and I did notice she was wonderful from day one but I was a dog. Why didn't I do anything sooner?"

This wasn't news to him, "I'm sure she didn't think of you as a dog." He said in a caring tone, "Come on… You were you and I don't think Kate will have you any other way."

"Yeah right… You don't sound too surprised by this revelel- revelation." Tony said.

"I've known for awhile." Gibbs confessed.

"Yeah right." Tony said while laughing, "Everyone says they know when they know nothing… And you Boss, you knew nothing."

* * *

If Gibbs wasn't the leader of the team he'd have rung up work and taken the day off. But he had to be in, "Dinozzo?" Gibbs said pulling at the blankets that covered the agent, "I've left break-."

That was greeted by a slight growl, "Just go. Leave me alone." Dinozzo said without moving from beneath the covers, "I'll let myself out."

"I can stay with you if you want." Gibbs said, "Or you can come with me Dinozzo."

"I'm not a child Boss." Tony said attempting to wriggle away from the friendly touch, "I can take care of myself… Go to work, see how the others are doing."

"I didn't mean it that way." Gibbs responded, "Just call me… Can you do that?"

"Sure…" Tony said eventually but didn't sound too convincing.

Gibbs left for work reluctantly. He knew that Tony wasn't acting himself and thought that maybe he just had to roll with the punches and just be there for the agent ready to catch him when he decides it's time to let go. As much as he would like to concentrate on Tony, there was also other members of the team who needed him as well.

_**NCIS**_

"Mcgee?" Gibbs walked in and checked the mail. Today was the day that Ducky was going to perform the autopsy. He had offered to bring some outside Medical Examiner to come in and perform it but Ducky would have none of that.

"Boss?" Mcgee asked looking through the draws of his desk.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

There was a long pause, "Can I have a word with you?" Mcgee asked in a worrying tone.

"Sure Mcgee." Gibbs said, "What's wrong?"

Mcgee handed Gibbs an envelope, "I've put in a request for a transfer." Mcgee said not wanting to look him straight in the eye, "I can't put it into words Boss, but I just can't deal with this."

"Hold onto it Mcgee." Gibbs said offering the envelope back.

"I've made up my mind it's done." Mcgee sat back down and began rifling through the draws again apparently looking for something he couldn't find.

"What are you looking for?" Gibbs asked out of curiosity.

"My USB flashdrive." But this only brought a blank stare from Gibbs, "It's small rectangular and plugs into a computer."

Gibbs looked over the desk to spot anything that might resemble what Mcgee was looking for, "Is this it?"

"Thanks Boss." Mcgee replied as he picked it up.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Sorry about the delay for this chapter. Hope readers enjoying it.


End file.
